


So guys walks up to a bar...

by RainbowPebbles



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Divergent Timelines, Last of Us, M/M, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 07:09:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13806081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowPebbles/pseuds/RainbowPebbles
Summary: After a week of traveling and unexpected circumstances and events, Aoba and Mink finally make it to a compound.However, when the blue haired beauty catches the eye of the human trafficking man in charge of the area, problems arise.But Mink has the perfect plan of action to fix any future issues.





	So guys walks up to a bar...

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of people asked for it, so a sequel to my previous one shot like that. Not my greatest work, but I do hope you all enjoy this.  
> Also, if anyone would like to contribute to the SWF(Starving Writers Fund) I'm considering setting up a Ko-Fi. Let me know what you think in the comments below.

It had been almost a week since Mink had taken the job as Aoba's bodyguard to guide him across the plague-stricken United States of America. Things were always on edge it seemed like, especially after their latest run-in with a hoard of raiders they encountered. Aoba had gotten bruised up pretty badly and it had scared him fiercely. 

Right now, the boy was asleep next time in the front of the Hum V and Mink sighed. He kept one hand on the wheel and the other reached over to touch Aoba's hair gently. The boy stirred slightly, slowly cracking his eyes open to look up at the other.

Aoba rubbed his eye, flinching at touching the bruised skin of his face. “Careful. You'll only make it hurt worse.” 

“Are we almost to the quarantine zone?” He whispered, voice full of sleep. 

“No.”

“How much farther?”

“We're not going to a zone.”

Aoba sat up, staring at him with wide eyes. “W-What!? Why!? We need supplies like food, water gas—We can't go to an actual military zone.” Mink cut him off. Aoba was still confused and Mink sighed loudly. 

“Think about it.” Mink pulled over to the side of the road. He moved, facing Aoba now. “If we go to a military zone, you have to get checked out. You have to be screened and checked to make sure no one who's infected gets in.”

Aoba went tense.

“We can't go...”

“Not legally. I have a contact inside several of them that always find backways to get me in and out. I hate dealing with the military.” Mink gruffed.

“Why...Why do you hate them so much?” Aoba asked and Mink snorted. “Did your grandmother ever tell you the story of 'The Trail of Tears'?(1)” 

Aoba shook his head. 

“What the fuck are they teaching you kids in those schools these days.”

“We don't have an actual school teacher in the zone.” Mink went quiet. Real Quiet. The look on his face the energy and feeling that came from him was one Aoba wasn't comfortable being around. It was scary really.

“M-Mi—I swear this world is going to hell.”

And with that, he started the car to drive again. “As I was saying. We can sneak in and risk getting caught by the military where they'll shoot you on sight.” Mink saw from the corner of his eye the flicker of Aoba flinching. “Or, we can simply go to a zone like the one we have back home.”

“Do...Are there more of them?”

“Yes.” Mink stopped the car now, opening the door and beckoning Aoba to follow him. Aoba exited from his side and meeting Mink in front of the hood of the Hum V. He pulled a map from his pocket, unfolding it and laying it on the hood for both of them to see.

The map had various markings and symbols on it. One of which, drew Aoba's attention immediately. 

“This is 17 years worth of jobs and various territories I've been to and seen.”

“Wow...” Aoba whispered. All the Check marks the 'X's and even the safe zones were detailed and marked.

“This is so much work...” Aoba whispered, reaching out with his fingers and dragging over the handwriting. Luckily, they weren't under the scrutinizing and blazing heat of the sun. They had since made it out of California and were now just exiting out of the Mojave Desert into the forest like Mountain areas. It was getting chillier in the air and Aoba wasn't used to it. 

“So where are we?” Aoba asked, pointing to the map. Mink followed the fingers with a smile, reaching down and gripping the boy's hand in his, dragging it closer to the edge of the state line to where Utah being next on the map. 

“Where are all of these states?”

And just like that, Mink wanted oh so badly to wring the guy's neck of whoever decided in the compound not to let the kids have an actual education. “...I'm going to end up teaching you everything needed to survive aren't I?”

“I dunno about everything. But I'm talented in medicine! Remember, my Obasan is the best in the whole entire compound.”

Mink rose a brow. “You speak Japanese?”

“Yeah! She speaks in it when she's in a hurry. Says that sometimes English is too long to say. In Japanese, we don't have as many words, but phrases.”

Mink hummed lowly. “I see.”

“Anyway, are we driving on or are we stopping for the night?”

Mink looked up at the sky, the sun is still a few hours from setting. It gave them enough time to reach the safety zone before dark. Honestly, Mink didn't want to camp again; it was getting close to the snow season of the mountain range they were near and honestly if they got snowed in they'd freeze or starve to death before reaching Colorado. 

Not a fate Mink wanted to encounter. 

“Let's get moving.”

 

They arrived right as the sun was setting past the mountains, giving the world a slightly blue color to it. “Alright. My contact should be here soon.”

“What do we do till then?”

“Sit here and wait.” Mink stated, reaching and pulling a thermos from his bag and beginning to pour a cup of whatever was in it for Aoba.

Aoba hummed, looking at his lap in deep thought. Aoba couldn't stop thinking about before. How they had been that intimate but after that, it hadn't happened again yet. Maybe he was being too pushy, maybe he was overthinking and Mink didn't 'want to keep him' anymore like when his parents ran off to join a group of raiders. 

“Oi.” Aoba looked up, chest welling a bit as he was presented with a cup in his hands. “Drink up.”

“W-What is it?”

“Soup.” and with that, Mink took a sip of his own straight from the container. “You look like you got kicked in the crotch. What's wrong?”

“It...It's nothing, don't mind me.” Aoba told him with a smile, but it was fake as hell. Mink wasn't having it. Setting the warm container on the dashboard, he leaned over, forcing Aoba to look at him. “There's something. You're never this quiet unless you're sleeping or eating.”

Aoba bit his lip, making Mink twitch inside. 'Don't do that, damn it. It's too enticing.' He thought to himself, waiting for the boy to speak. 

“I just...after this is over.”

“Continue.”

“Do you...Do you really mean keeping me?” Aoba asked quietly, cheeks burning bright red. Oh, so that's what this was all about. Honestly, mink wasn't good at dealing with this kind of thing really. Emotional attachment and the like had long since been thrown away in order to help him cope with the pain of losing his wife and daughter. 

Mink sighed and Aoba quickly began to speak, voice weak and running on and on and on. 

“I-I just thought I'd ask! Like, I thought after the other night you'd be touching me more and wouldn't be so harsh and—Hmp!” Aoba stopped now, being silenced by Mink kissing him on the mouth. It wasn't rough or anything of the like but it held a sweetness to it. 

“You know, you can initiate some of it too.” He whispered against Aoba's lips. 

“E-Eh?”

“I was keeping my distance for your comfort really.”

“Wait, what!?”

“Yes.” Mink moved back now, leaning back into the seat more and closing his eyes. “Considering how far away we were originally from the safe zone, I figured you'd want to wait till we arrived somewhere with working water and better comfort before we did anything again like that.”

It took Aoba a moment, but it finally dawned on him. “Wait...is it because we didn't bathe after?”

Mink slowly peaked an eye open at the other sitting next to him. That was all the confirmation Aoba needed. He began to laugh. 

“I-I was scared of nothing!” This drew Mink to open both eyes now.

“I-I was afraid you'd changed your mind about it and everything. That may be my little crush was just that and I was being delusional.”

Oh...Mink kind of felt bad at this point. Had he really caused Aoba that much grief just from the lack of physical intimacy? He'd have to fix that and quickly, but it'd have to wait. Right now, his contact had arrived to get them into the safe zone.

The car was left in an underground garage for the time being, and the two being led into the zone. This was an individually run zone, so no government interference, or if there was it was very small. Aoba looked around the area, wearing a black full-length hoodie now. Mink had instructed him to keep the hood up to limit the exposure to his hair as much as possible. It was too damn noticeable, and the fewer people noticed him the better. 

The safe zone was more of an outpost really for various trades, goods, services, and the like. It was well protected and it was a comfortable setting for those looking to have a semi-normal life as much as possible at the time. Really, it amazed Aoba. 

“This is incredible.”

“You need to get out of the desert more.” Mink snorted, leading the kid to the nearest Inn. As they made their way, Aoba caught sight of something. It looked like an auction, but the items were people, with prices and numbers hanging from around their neck. 

“What's that?” Aoba asked Mink. The man in question quickly yanked Aoba by his arm further away from the stand. “Remember how I told you before people would sell you?”

“Y-Yeah.”

“Well, that's part of it.”

“But...” Aoba looked back, eyes wide as he watched a young girl yanked off the stage by a beastly looking man. The man was portly, disgusting and almost looked like a hybrid between man and pig. He was dressed in a suit and followed by two bodyguards behind him. 

“They're so young...” he whispered softly, keeping his voice low. Mink hummed low, ignoring the display now as he pulled Aoba into the Inn. 

They received their room on the first floor, and immediately Aoba darted for the bathroom. “I want the first shower!” He squealed happily, and Mink just removed his coat, boots, gloves, and shirt before flopping onto the one bed they had left in the inn. 

He had shut his eyes for what felt like a moment before he felt weight on top of himself. Mink slowly peeked an eye open to see Aoba sitting on the edge of the bed, leaning over him. He smelled so good, like a natural spring. Mink reached up, fingers brushing through the tips of Aoba's hair. 

“It's pretty...” He whispered. Aoba looked away, blushing a soft and innocent pink color. “It's...too loud.” He whispered.

“Yes, but why are you embarrassed by it?”

“I used to get picked on for it growing up. I often thought about cutting it all off or dying it but I couldn't bring myself to do it.” Aoba said softly, tucking his hair behind his ear a little.  
“Holy fuck!”

“What?”

“You're stacked like a fucking brick house!” Aoba shouted loudly, cheeks flushing. He knew Mink took good care of himself but this was nothing he'd expect. The muscles on the other were...impressive. Aoba bit his lip, fingers tracing down the skin. 

Mink chuckled, moving to lay on his back now and Aoba quickly moved to straddle him like they had before in the Hum V. Aoba was taking in every aspect of the other. From his skin to his scars, to his muscles, anything he could take in detail. This man was fucking perfect in every way. 

And Aoba had him all to himself. Leaning down, Aoba kissed the other deeply on the mouth, trying to control the kiss like Mink had told him he could. Mink almost laughed at the younger male's poor attempt at being in charge, but he let him for a while. However, Mink was not a patient man and when he felt the speed not going fast enough, he took over.

Rolling them over so Aoba was under him now, he kissed harder before moving his mouth down the other neck and to his chest. Aoba's arms instinctively threw themselves over Mink's shoulder, legs wrapping around his waist.

“M-Mink...” he whispered softly, gasping. 

“You smell good...” Mink whispered, taking in a deep breath. “You're skin's soft too...”

Aoba whined, shutting his eyes tightly as his cheeks flared up in a red color at the compliments. 

Mink chuckled, moving his mouth before taking one pink bud into his mouth. Aoba gasped throwing his head back as Mink began to swirl his tongue around it before pulling back to give it a soft blow before biting down on it. 

“A-Ah!” He gasped, hips bucking up in response. Mink could see through the towel around the other's waist how hard Aoba had gotten so quickly. He had no control of himself, and Mink found that humorous. 

Mink hummed softly, grinding into the boy hard and fast. 

“M-Mink please...”

“Please what?”

“Please fu--” the two stopped as they hard a knock on the hotel room door and Mink was so tempted to murder the son of a bitch. He managed to untangle Aoba off himself and made his way to the door. 

Aoba sat up fully, the towel falling down around him lower.

He couldn't hear the entire conversation, but he caught the body language well enough. Mink was tense and the other guy looked smug as hell and knew how to show it off. 

Mink looked back over his shoulder to Aoba, then to the guy.

“Piss off. “ Mink slammed the door in the guys face. As he stalked back to the bed, literally looking like an animal, he had this air about him that radiated from him.

“What's the matter?” Aoba asked him, sitting up to let his feet dangle off the bed. Mink moved closer and Aoba wrapped his arms around the others hips. 

“We have to do something.”

“About?”

“About you.”

Aoba pulled back, looking rather fearful of what that meant. Mink sighed, moving and sitting down next to him now. “Relax. I'm not going to hurt you.”

Aoba bit his lip.

“What I mean is...we need to find a way to make you less of a noticeable target.”

“How am I a target?”

“Simple. You're too pretty.” Aoba pouted, earning him a flick to the forehead. 

“Ow! The heck was that for!?”

“Listen. We have to find a way to show you're taken or at least claimed. That guy who came to our door? He's in charge of that auction you saw earlier. Someone wants to buy you from me.”

Aoba literally dropped by 5 shades in color if that was possible. He thought back to those poor people being sold at auction earlier in the middle of the compounds circle area. The thought made him cringe.

“So...what should we do?” Aoba asked, looking to Mink with absolute terror. 

“I have an idea but it's pretty serious. You'd have to stick with it.”

“I'll be willing to try anything.”

Mink stood, walking to his duffle bag before pulling out a small plastic bag. As Mink came back to the bed, he saw how the bag had the various string, beads and even feathers inside of it.

“Before...everything went to hell this was part of the culture of mine and others heritage.” Mink pulled a light colored feather out of his bag, holding it between a thumb and forefinger. 

“Now, a lot of others have adapted it to their own purposes. Easier than finding a wedding ring or anything.”

“So...what do we do with them?”

“Simple... Braid them into your hair. It will show to people you're taken.”

“Isn't this for someone more...special than a job?” Aoba asked and for once, the brat had a point. 

Mink snorted. “If it helps keep predators away from you, then it's fine. Beside's...I wouldn't mind keeping you after this is over.”

And there it was. The deepest shade of red returning to that lovely face. Aoba instinctively tucked some of his hair behind his ear. 

“But we have to do something about your scar.”

“Scar?” Mink reached forward, yanking the boy's wrist up where he'd been bitten. 

“If you are caught...my braids and the like will not save you. We have to find some way to hide this.” 

“It's a shame Mizuki isn't around right now. He's a wonderful tattoo artist and he can hide it well. He's also good at keeping secrets.”

“Yeah, I know Mizuki. Actually, I think he might be nearby in another compound. We'll check on the radio tomorrow before we leave.”

Aoba smiled with a nod. “Turn around.”

“Huh?”

“I need to put these into your hair before tomorrow. Best time is now.”

Aoba nodded, turning so his back faced the other. He admired the feeling of Mink's hands and fingers in his hair. How delicately those hands worked on braiding and weaving with his hair as the rope. Aoba hummed, feeling relaxed to the point he began leaning back into the other. The corners of his mouth twitched up in a smile slightly.

After almost two hours of work, he finished. “Alright, it's done.”

“Can I see!?”

“Not yet,” Mink told him, tugging the others into his lap and hiding his face into the shoulder of the other. Aoba shuddered, reaching up with his left hand and gripping gently onto the other's hair.

“M-Mink...”

“Shh. We didn't get to continue earlier. I want to.”

Aoba gasped softly, blushing brightly. Oh god, that was the fastest way Mink could get Aoba turned by simply uttering one phrase. Mink grunted softly in response to his hair being pulled, and he buried his face deeper into the other's shoulder, biting down on his neck.

Aoba arched his back, gasping in response. “Mink...” he whispered. “Take me...please.”

“Fucking gladly,” Mink grunted and with a lift, he moved the boy to lay on his back under him. Mink had to admire the lovely image underneath him. Aoba's flushed skin, blue hair spread about him with the feathers and beading braided into his hair. 

Mink leaned down, kissing the boy as he quickly worked on unbuttoning his pants. Aoba returned the kiss, and it quickly became more and more heated between the two of them. Their erections returning to life as they had before. 

The towel around Aoba's hips was quickly removed, and Mink's cock soon came into view as he freed himself. Reaching down between them, Mink slowly prodded his fingers into the others hole. Aoba gasped, spreading his legs for the other. 

Mink grunted, rubbing Aoba's insides slowly. The younger whined, reaching and gripping onto the other tightly. “No teasing,” Aoba whined, voice high pitched in response. Mink chuckled. 

“It's been a few days since we last did this. I don't want to hurt you.”

“I-It's fine!” Aoba whined, his cock twitching as he bucked his hips upward. He was growing impatient himself now and it wasn't even funny. Mink, however, found it humorous that Aoba was becoming impatient. 

“Alright.” Mink chuckled, removing his fingers before thrusting into the younger male under him. Aoba squealed, clinging to the other tightly as he felt Mink fill him up completely. He felt the heat surrounding him, both his own and Mink. 

Mink pulled Aoba up against him, burying his face in the boy's shoulder as he moved to sit him on his lap now. Aoba whined, grinding and rutting against the other to relieve the massive need he was dealing with. 

Mink inhaled deeply, taking in Aoba's scent again. Aoba buried his own face into Mink's shoulder, hiding his face. “M-Mink...” he whispered. 

Mink groaned, moving to lift the others face so he could kiss those lips. The kiss grew deep as Aoba stayed still on the others cock. Reaching down, the larger male gripped Aoba's hips and began moving him. 

Aoba gasped, eyes shutting happily as he felt the other move him. “M-Mink...” he whispered, beginning to moan loudly. Mink leaned back against the headboard, moving the other now by the hips. Aoba whined, beginning to move his hips on his own to the point when Mink pulled away, he didn't notice at all.

“Are you usually this eager?”

Aoba glared weakly at Mink, continuing to move. 

The two said nothing as they continued, except the occasional cry of pleasure from Aoba or a grunt from Mink. Really, they didn't need to at this point. It was such a fast action between them after only a few days but still.

It also gave Mink more of an incentive to keep him safe to their destination and back. Mink's attention was brought back when he heard Aoba whine and felt him clench around his cock. 

“Close?” he grunted, shifting them so Aoba was under him now on the bed of the inn.

Aoba nodded his head quickly, reaching down to stroke himself. Mink quickly pinned that hand above his head. “No.”

“W-What!?” Aoba stuttered, eyes half open as Mink hit his sweet spot with one thrust. 

“Don't touch yourself,” Mink whispered huskily, but then kissed him deeply. It was incredible, and Aoba's head was swimming. 

It didn't take many more thrusts for Aoba to cum all over the two of them, and Mink soon filling him to the brim after. 

The two stayed like that for awhile longer, before Mink pulled out. Standing, he quickly moved to take a shower himself. Aoba rolled onto his side, watching the other retreat to clean himself off. In a way, Aoba felt his feelings hurt, but he knew this was to be expected. 

Mink was the quiet and aloof type naturally. Him growing attached to Aoba might have just been a situational occurrence. Had they never been put into the situation, they may have never had any encounters at all. 

The thought alone, along with the empty bed space, made Aoba feel incredibly sad and lonely. Rolling over onto his other side, he laid there for awhile, still a cum soaked mess. He was so lost in thought, he didn't hear Mink turn the shower off. Mink walked back into the main area of their room, wrapped in a bath towel around his hips as well. He moved to the bed, sitting down before reaching to play with some of Aoba's hair. 

The light inside of Aoba quickly returned as he rolled onto the other side to face Mink now. He met gold eyes when he stared at him, and Mink rose a brow. “What is it?”

“Nothing,” he whispered, scooting closer to Mink to snuggle with him. 

“Try and get some sleep. We have to get up early tomorrow to see about getting your arm tattooed. As soon as it is, we're gone.”

Aoba nodded, slowly letting his eyes closed as he enjoyed Mink's fingers in his hair. Soon, Aoba felt a dip next to him in the bed and arms wrap around him as they found their way beneath the blanket.

 

Aoba awoke alone, but not completely. After searching for Mink, he found a note on the bedside table.

'Went to the Hum-V to see about something. Don't leave the room till I get back.'

Aoba groaned, flopping back onto the bed.

“Why didn't he wait for me to wake up!? This sucks I can't just stay in this room by myself!” 

Aoba stared at the ceiling for a bit, before standing and looking out the window to the town square. Admiring the skyline, the people moving about, things of the like. He was frustrated by having to be cooped up in the hotel room. He had a gun, he had a key to the room, and he had some form of currency in his pocket.

He was perfectly capable of going out and wandering around on his own. He had made up his mind.

He dressed quickly, pocketing his money and keys to the room before realizing something important; his gun was missing.

“...No fucking way.”

In a mad search for his weapon, he hadn't heard the door to the room open.

“Son of a bitch!”

Aoba's head darted up as he looked to the door to see a very confused Mink standing in the doorway. “What's wrong?”

“Where is it!?”

“...Do you want to be more specific?”

“My gun!”

“...No idea-Bullshit! You left a note telling me to stay here! I'm not an idiot to go out without some form of protection.”

Mink stared at him a long while before pulling the item out of his coat pocket and tossing it to the bed. 

“Don't...Don't. DO that!” Aoba shouted, looking frustrated. “I'm not a child I can-No. You can't.”

Aoba's face held a lot of emotions; fear, anger, but most of all he was hurt. “W-Well fuck you too—Let me finish,” Mink growled, voice actually rising in tone as a hand clamped over Aoba's mouth. 

Moving, he gripped Aoba by the scruff of his neck and walked him to the window then pointed to what looked like a sleek black car. Odd.

“You see that car?”

“Y-Yeah, what about it?”

“That's the car of one of the biggest problems in this area. They run the morphine organization that leases out various mercenary groups. They make a lot of money as well by auctioning and selling of black market items. In fact, one of their agents came to our room fucking YESTERDAY to buy you from me.”

Aoba went tense, eyes wide as he stared at Mink now. “You want to tell me you can handle yourself? Want to tell me you can take on at least 5 people when you're barely half the size of one?”

Aoba went quiet and looked back to the window. “Thought so. Don't question me like that again without knowing my thought process. Get your shit, we're leaving.”

 

Mink had been scouting the area in case of this kind of situation. They had to use a back exit in order to get out of visual sightings. Taking a bunch of back alley's, dark turns and the like had Aoba getting dizzy. 

“Mink, where are we going?”

“We're almost there. Keep quiet for now.”

Aoba did as he was told, simply following behind Mink a few steps behind him. Of course everytime something fell, the man would quickly tug Aoba closer to him. Even going as far as to put an arm around his shoulders and keep him tucked into his side. 

At that point, Aoba actually stopped walking and buried himself on the others side for a moment. Mink looked down at him, pulling them into a dark corner for a moment.

“Something wrong?”

“I...I'm sorry,” Aoba whispered, clinging to the man.

“...You need to trust me more. I am here to keep you safe, get you to point A and back to your grandmother. I'm not going to put you in harm's way. Got it?”

Aoba nodded, looking up as Mink tilted his face up before kissing the blue-haired man next to him. It was a brief kiss, something softer and it actually helped him a bit. It was a way of showing all was forgiven, and things were fine.

They entered an old looking warehouse, and Aoba was surprised to find it completely filled with people.

“Ah, there you guys are!”

“Mizuki!” Aoba blurted out, looking excited as he ran and hugged his friend tightly. The darker skinned male held the boy closer. “Hey! How's your trip going?”

“Exhausting.” Mink stated, moving closer to the two. “Can we talk, the three of us?”

Mizuki nodded, ushering them both into his back office. “What's up.”

“We need some ink,” Mink told him, watching as Aoba sat down on the couch in the office. 

“I'm not surprised. I had a feeling as soon as you walked in tha—Not me. Him.” 

Mizuki looked at Aoba with wide eyes. “B-But your grandmother would kill me!”

“I've got this,” Mink told him. “If anything, she'll kill me. We just...it's a safety thing.”

It took a moment for Mizuki to get the gist of the situation before nodding. “Oh...it's about THAT. I got it.”

Aoba smiled as Mizuki came closer and took his arm in his hand. “Can I...see?”

As soon as he saw the other nod, Mizuki yanked the sleeve up to see the now scarring bite mark. “Jeez. Any idea's on a tattoo?”

“This,” Aoba stated, lifting a lock of his hair with a larger feather braided into it. 

“A feather?”

Mink snorted, leaning against the wall with a soft chortle of a laugh. 

“Hm...You two seemed to have gotten rather chummy as of late. Last I heard, Mink was ready to strangle you from what Clear said.” Mizuki chuckled, making Aoba pout.

“Well, this is going to be a bit...uncomfortable. But due to the scaring, it won't be too bad. You're better getting something colorful to hide it better. So one feather may not work.”

“Dreamcatcher.”

The two looked over to Mink, noting how he had his pipe in between his fingers as he let out some smoke between his lips.

“Oh yeah...I met a guy who had some decorating his caravan awhile back. Said they're used to ward off evil spirits that bring bad dreams.”

“Hm. Give me a moment.” Aoba and Mizuki watched Mink leave the room for a moment and they took the time to catch up on things.

“So...the braiding?” Mizuki asked as he lifted some of Aoba's hair. 

“Mink says that it'll show I'm taken. That way we don't have a lot of people trying to bother us.”

“Ah, that makes sense. You...guys having trouble with that?”

“Well...earlier we had a group of raiders try to take me and I got a black eye because of it, and these past days we're being followed by a group called Morphine.”

Mizuki tensed, then sighed. “Yeah, they...they cause problems around here a lot. It's why we're packing up the shop and moving it back to the compound. Gonna see about setting up there. I'm kind of bored with the traveling thing ya know?”

Aoba nodded. “I...I can't wait to get home to Granny. I miss her, and Clear, and...Koujaku.”

Mizuki frowned, placing a hand on the other's knee. “I know. I...heard about it from Clear.”

Aoba frowned. “How did Clear know?” He hadn't told anyone about how he'd gotten bitten by Koujaku. And he hated to say it, but he honestly thought Mink might have said something to someone. If that was the case, he felt incredibly angry and wasn't even sure if he wanted to stay with the man after this was over.

“Ah, well one of the guys was doing a job and found him with a bite and gunshot to the head.”

Aoba remembered back to that time at target practice to Mink. How he'd told Aoba never to keep secrets from him, how he hated liars and deception above everything else. And suddenly, he felt a twinge of regret and sorry fill him. He felt terrible for blaming the other, the memories of this morning rushing into him.

While they'd been together, to Aoba's knowledge, the other had been completely honest with him about everything. Aoba felt like he was the worst.

“Hey, what's with the face?”

Aoba looked up to Mizuki, noting the worry in his eyes.

“I...I'm terrible.” He whispered. Mizuki raised a brow.

“Woah, what brought this on?”

“I...I almost blamed someone for something they didn't do when they've been super nice to me.”

“Ah...well misunderstandings happen Aoba. Don't worry about it too much.”

Mink shortly arrived after, handing a design to Mizuki. “Here. Use this.”

“Woah, Mink! You should go into the tattoo business! This is amazing!”

Aoba attempted to peak over the paper, but it was quickly held up and away from him.

Mink flicked the other's forehead. “No peaking.”

Aoba pouted with a whine, Mink snorting. “Be good and I'll reward you for it later.”

His cheeks burned brightly at what he might have in mind, Mizuki snorted and got to work on preparing the design.

 

It was something Mink had put a lot of work into, and Mizuki liked it. 

It was a dream catcher, the wire in the ring having occasional water droplets that looked like crystals on it. Hanging from the bottom of the ring, 5 different feathers of various colors and beading added to it as well.

The feathers were colored with various gradients in pinks, yellows, and pastel blues.

Underneath the catcher, a simple phrase that Aoba would have to ask Mink about later when they were alone. He didn't feel right asking him about it when he was with Mizuki, especially if it had some form of sentimental connection. 

'Light from darkness. Darkness from Light.  
The truth will not escape thy sight.'

“It's so cool! I love it!” Aoba blurted out, grinning from ear to ear as he looked it over after it was finished. Looking up to Mink, he felt his cheeks burn. “T...Thank you, Mink.”

“Hm? I just drew it. You should thank red over there.”

Aoba looked at Mizuki as he cleaned up his workstation when one of his friends came to the office. “Hey Mizu. We got a problem.”

“What's up.”

“There's a few people here looking for Blue and the Big guy here.”

Mink frowned, and Mizuki's brows knit together. 

“Who?”

“They didn't say. They only said it was an offer that he couldn't refuse.”

“Stall them,” Mizuki said, closing the door and locking it.

“We have a back exit in the office here. Take the alley till you get to a green door. Take that down the stairs, you'll get back to your garage with the Hum-V.”

“How the hell did they find us?” Mink asked.

“Whoever it is, they're persistent.”

“...You don't think they know about my condition do you?”

Mink and Mizuki looked to Aoba with wide eyes, watching as the younger of the three looked ready to vomit. It was the fear.

“...Maybe. You two go. I don't want to risk any problems with you two getting out of here.”

“Okay.” Mink stated, Aoba standing quickly. “What about you Mizuki.”

“I'll be fine. I promise.” He placed a hand on Aoba's shoulder with a confident smile. “Go.”

Mink took that as a cue, gripping Aoba tightly and rushing them out the door after making sure nothing was around the area. 

The two ran, Mink, making sure Aoba was right beside him the entire time. This made their game plan a little more difficult. They'd have to take their chances on the road instead of compounds. Risking their necks like this wasn't safe at all for him, for Aoba, or others involved. 

 

Mink had his gun drawn as he opened the door, making sure nothing was there before darting down the stairs with Aoba.

As soon as they found their Hum-V, he went to work inspecting it and making sure nothing was tampered with, wrong with it. Everything was fine, which was odd. Considering how much these people were trailing after them he would have thought this would be unusable. 

They sped out of the compound with squealing tires, Aoba ducking down into the floorboard like they had before during their shootouts with raiders. Better to not be seen. 

 

Aoba didn't come out of the floorboard till they were long gone from the compound. Poking his head up, he crawled back into the seat, buckling his seatbelt.

“Do you...think Mizuki is okay?”

“I don't know. But this does change things.”

“How so?”

“We can't go back to compounds for a while. Not unless we know they're safe or small ones with little to no problems like that.”

“I'm sorry.”

Mink continued driving, saying nothing for a moment. “...Why are you sorry?”

“I just...I feel it's the right thing to say right now.”

Mink sighed loudly. “It's nothing to apologize for. This world is dangerous. Not the world I knew, and one you're sheltered from. We...can fix this. We just have to get to the CDC center. I'll find out from Clear if Mizuki's alright or not. I'm certain since we had no trouble on the way out it might have been us overreacting or being too cautious. Better safe than sorry.”

Aoba nodded, looking at his arm. The tattoo itself was covered in black plastic to keep it clean as it healed a bit. 

“...I'm glad you like it,” Mink whispered.

Aoba smiled, looking up. “I do. But what does the phrase under it mean? I've never heard it before.”

Mink smirked, leaning back into the seat and driving with one hand on the wheel now. “What do you think it means?”

“Eh?”

“My wife...that was one of her sayings. I felt it fit you best. You're so determined to be included in everything, but I can see it on you. You get swept up in the darker parts of a situation fast, but find the good in bad situations.”

Aoba felt his cheeks flush. Mink moved two fingers toward him, and he quickly undid his buckle to move closer. Resting his head on Mink's shoulder.

“...Do you miss her.”

“...I do. However, she is at peace I like to think. Resting with and in the land of our ancestors. She was special to me, but dwelling on her too much only causes more pain.”

Aoba looked away, thinking. 

“I...owe you another apology for something.”

Mink cast a side-eyed glance down to the other.

“Earlier when you left. Mizuki told me he knew about Koujaku and what had happened. I didn't tell Granny, or Clear what had happened or anything to him. Only that he had been attacked. When I heard Mizuki knew, I thought that maybe you had told Clear or something. But then Mizuki told me one of Clear's other guys found him in that old gas station. I...I'm sorry I thought you told.”

Mink was quiet for a while. Aoba slowly began to pull away from him, thinking he was angry but instead that arm wrapped around his shoulders as they had earlier. 

“...I'm glad.”

“About?”

“I'm glad your logic sense has finally started kicking in.”

Aoba huffed at him. “I'm not an idiot...”

“Never said you were. Just sometimes airheaded.”

Aoba whined, Mink, lent down and kissed his ear gently in response before licking it. Aoba whined, cheeks heating up. “I still need to reward you for earlier.”

“R-Remind me again...”

“At the tattoo shop.”

Aoba whined, gasping as Mink bit his earlobe.

“D-Don't crash the Hum-V Mink...”

“When we stop for the night.” he teased, making Aoba pout a little.


End file.
